


The World is not Black and White: Book 4

by BritPrus8



Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), References to Depression, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Summary: Tales of pureblood culture, wizarding politics and a world of grey through the eyes of Roderick Lestrange, son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, and Rosetta (Rose) Evans the bastard daughter of Lily and Severus. And introducing Sirius Black, Arthur Kirkland, Susanna Slytherin and Leo FitzBlackNobody is perfect in this fic.In this book-Rod is both a complete bi disaster who cannot for the life of him resist an attractive person and is also progressively losing the will to live. Basically, he’s 19. Welcome to adulthood kiddo.Rose is internally screaming herself through this year.Audrey is cryingJoanne is hitting her head against a wallSirius and Jane both be crazyLeo and Susanna are just wondering why it’s always themAnd England is just trying to have some fun.But since he’s an almost 2000 year old suicidal illumin it’s not too fun for anyone else.I flicking love this book
Relationships: England/Roderick Lestrange, England/Scotland (Hetalia), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Rosetta Evans/Roderick Lestrange, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612672
Kudos: 4





	1. Sirius Black

30 July 1993

Sirius had not been sane in many a year. He could readily admit that to himself. Not that there was anyone else to admit it too. Not here. In the worst prison in the entire cosmos. Azkaban. Sirius still managed to count the days, keeping himself as sane as possible with the thought of his godson. But he heard the voices. He had for years now. James. Remus. Lily. Jane. Even his brother, Regulus. On the most unfortunate days his mother Walburga screamed at him. But it had always been only that. Voices echoing around him. It was why he was so surprised to see another person standing outside his cell. It was not yet time for his daily meal he did not think. And this person was leaning casually against the bars of his cell, a flame lit in one of his hands.

“Hello Sirius.”

Sirius tried to make his eyes focus in on the man in front of him. Due to his malnutrition and the voices, these days it was hard to focus on anything. Not that there was ever much reason to. Sirius managed to though. And what he saw shook him to his very core. Both in fear and in rage. It was him. Sirius had only ever met the man a handful of times. Twice during his childhood and once more after he inherited his father’s title. The King stood before him. Relaxed and uncaring as ever, a fag hanging out of his mouth. The man was dressed in muggle clothes, a union jack t-shirt and leather trousers clung to his frame, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes glowed like Sirius remembered. Green as the grass and the trees. Green as an Avada. The King who had long ago abandoned them.

As Sirius’s eyes narrowed into a glare The King’s eyes widened and his mouth grew into a grin, displaying long fangs.

“You. What are you doing here? You bloody bastard!” Sirius roared.

The King raised a hand to his chest in mock offence and gasped, first spitting the cigarette out.

“Why Sirius how could you say such a thing. I’m here to break you out of course!”

“After 12 years?!”

“My my. Has it truly been that long? One does tend to lose track of time.”

“It has. I have been stuck here for 12 fucking years! Where were you?!”

“Well…funny story actually.”

“And not just that! Where were you when Voldemort was terrorising this country! Your country! Thousands died! Where were you when the Dark aligned decided to follow a new Lord!!??”

The King blinked, apparently bemused.

“Honestly… I haven’t the slightest. To be perfectly honest I’ve spent the past few decades trying to off myself, finally. Of course, that included many an overdose. And that required being high almost all the time. Honestly been a bit of a blur. I actually just recently remembered you existed!” the King laughed nigh hysterically, his hands gesturing this way and that.

It seemed to Sirius that he might actually be the sane one in this conversation.

“You just remembered that we existed.” He said deadpan.

“Oh no I remembered that my witches and wizards existed, I was referring to you and yours in particular.”

Sirius twitched. “Then why didn’t you intervene?”

“With the war against what’s his name? You overestimate how much I care about your kind my lovey. Besides, that Dumble-guy promised that he would never bother me again after I dealt with his little boyfriend for him!”

Before Sirius could answer that particular revelation, the King clapped his hands together.

“Now then! Before we let you out…I want you to give your blood to me. Ensure your loyalty to me and mine own. You understand?”

“I am not dark. Even if I was, I would never swear my allegiance to something as uncaring and monstrous as you.”

“Is that right?” The King raised an eyebrow. “Not even if I said that there is a rat lurking in the Lion’s House?”

Sirius froze. Pettigrew. No…. Harry. He had no choice…but before he agreed, he had to know why.

“Why now? Why are you suddenly interested in us again?”

The King grinned. His sharp fangs glinting in the fire that he’d created.

“I felt like playing around a bit before I die.” His eyes flashed in evident madness.

Sirius gulped before stepping towards the bars and offering up his arm. Even if Harry hadn’t been in danger Sirius wasn’t sure that he’d have been able to bring himself to refuse The King’s offer. Azkaban was hell on earth. He apologised in his mind to his old friends, James and Remus. They’d be so disappointed in him. But he couldn’t stay here any longer. Not when there was a way out.

The King released his claws and opened up Sirius’s arm before sending binding magic into his very blood. Sirius winced in pain.

The King closed up his wound and raised a hand, claws retracted, to Sirius’s face.

“Good lad. Off you go then!”

Sirius was enveloped in the man’s magic and in a second Sirius found himself in London. It was dark and the street lights provided little light. Sirius only recognised where his was because he stood right outside House Black’s formal Town House. It was not the cottage that he’d lived in with Jane and Marius. Nor the family estate up in Lancashire. No. This was the preferred residence his Mother and Father, the House was unknown to anyone not born a Black. Sirius of course wanted to immediately try to get to Harry, and then to Hogwarts to hunt down that despicable rat. But looking at himself, Sirius decided that it might be a good idea to clean himself up a little.

So, he walked up to the two houses which existed either side of it and asked the House to let him in. As it made itself clear to him Sirius slowly began walking up the steps to the House where his dreadful childhood had occurred. As he opened the door, he even imagined that he could still hear his mother’s shrieks.

~~~~~

It was late at night when Leo heard the door to their home open. He had woken up after a nightmare and had felt a bit peckish, so he’d asked one of their 3 house elves for a snack. That was what he was eating in the dining room when the door opened. Leo immediately regretted the fact that he had not brought his wand down with him. Even more so when he saw who was walking in the hallway. Ragged and decrepit the barely recognisable man was dressed in a faded and dirty prison uniform. It was Leo’s uncle. Lord Sirius Black. The same Lord who not even his Aunt Jane, who was hovering close to madness at this point, knew the magical orientation of.

No-one truly knew where Sirius Black’s loyalties lay. Leo only hoped that he, his Aunt Jane and his cousin Turais would be safe from the Azkaban escapee.

Lord Black’s eyes met his and Leo FitzBlack cowered.

“Regulus?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane was tired. Jane was always tired. Her nightmares and frantic fear kept her awake throughout the night. She was still being hunted. Even 12 years later, after her son was murdered, after her Lord husband was sent to Azkaban. They still hunted her. The Ministry and the Light for her husband’s supposed part in the death of the Late Lord and Lady Potter. And the Dark for her husband’s supposed support of the light. The light side believed him to be a death eater, the dark side believed him to be an Auror pig. Both sides wanted her dead or behind bars. Cousin Narcissa told her so whenever she visited. It was why her second son Turais would not be going to Hogwarts any time soon and her bastard nephew Leo was forbidden from talking of them.

If Jane had been alone since Walburga’s death almost a decade ago she was quite sure that she would have either gone mad by now or given up on life completely. She had isolated herself from her maternal family since the end of the war. She had first attempted to return to them before she had learnt of her second pregnancy. When she had written to her father, he had returned to he a package containing an abortion potion. Lord Moncrieff had not told any other member of her family of their letters which had included preparations for her return to Moncrieff Manor in Perthshire. She had stopped responding to his letters after that. How could she conceivably return to a house whose Lord wanted her baby dead?

No. She would not abandon her baby. Not again. She had failed to protect little Marius. Turais would not receive the same fate. Even if it killed her. Perhaps she had gone a little mad. Her protective maternal instincts seemed to have even extended to a bastard. Anyway. Jane would have certainly been worse off mentally if she had not had her Turais, who was now 11, and if her husband was free, would have been attending Hogwarts this coming year. Leo also might have helped her remain as happy as a hunted woman who feared for her baby’s life could be. Her bastard nephew was almost 14 now. A Slytherin like so many of his family had been before him. If she did not know him to be a good boy, she would have likely feared what he might do to her Turais. As it was, she had raised the boy herself, and knew him to be loyal. As loyal as a Slytherin could be that is.

At first Jane had blamed her tiredness on the noise that she heard coming from downstairs, the front door seemed to have been opened. It was impossible for such a thing to have happened, she reasoned. Only a member of House Black could know the location of Grimauld Place. And the only Black around today with the ability to enter the house was Narcissa, with Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Cassiopeia dying last year (though they had preferred to live in the Manor).

Narcissa would not have entered the House at such an unseemly hour. At least she wouldn’t have willingly or without good reason. Then Jane heard a voice she barely recognised and her blood ran cold. Sirius. She could not judge what he would do. Particularly if the one he saw first in this House was Leo. Not even she knew which side Sirius supported. The man was always fonder of his friends than her, throughout their short-married life. Jane reached for her wand and rushed downstairs as silently as she was able to. Her heart was pounding and she prayed that he had remained the Gryffindor he had claimed to have been. That he had not given into his naturally dark magical core.

Sirius was not looking at her when she saw him for the first time in 12 years. Instead he was staring wide eyed into the dining room. Jane raised her wand at the bedraggled man. She knew that even if he looked it, he was not defenceless. Before he did anything, good or bad, she had to act first.

“Petrificus Totalus!”


	2. Sirius Black II

31 July 1993

Harry Potter was almost as worried as his Uncle about the escaped convict that was on the loose in Britain. Apparently armed and extremely dangerous, he had escaped from a high security prison. Worst of all, nobody knew where the man was. Not even an idea apparently. Harry gulped nervously as he looked over at Aunt Petunia, who was snow white in evident terror. This guy looked utterly insane. Hopefully he didn’t manage to kill anyone. An insane mass murderer on the loose. Harry honestly wasn’t surprised at this point.

Said insane ‘mass murderer’ was currently knocked out and tied up by magically bindings to a chair. Jane had kept him like this for hours, trying to pluck up the courage to revive him. With both Turais and Leo out of the room, which was locked with traditional Moncrieff spells she decided it was time. Jane pointed her wand at her husband, hand trembling.

“Renervate”

When Sirius woke up, he was bound and was face to face with a beautiful 30-something woman. Sirius recognised her. Her dark brown hair tied up into a bun and misty brown eyes. It was impossible. But the woman standing in front of him, she was most certainly his wife. Jane Moncrieff. Sirius’s eyes were drawn to the necklace hanging around Jane’s neck. The outside was made of amber and the inside consisted of a snake engraved into the centre of the locket and strange writing surrounding it.

“Lord Black.”

Sirius’s eyes raised from the locket to meet his wife maddened and wary ones.

“Jane.”

Sirius was currently tied to a chair by his very not dead wife.

“You’re alive?!” He grinned at her.

“And you aren’t in Azkaban.”

“The King wanted me free.”

“Youre with the Dark King now?!” Her eyes widened.

“I had to Jane. Pettigrew is hunting Harry… my godson. I have to protect him. Where I couldn’t protect our son.”

“The son who wouldn’t be dead if not for your actions that night?!” She shrieked at him

“Jane…” he said pained.

“SHUT UP!!!”

Sirius flinched

“I should kill you. You’re the reason he was murdered. Why we are still _hunted_. Like _animals_.”

“I know. And I’m _sorry_. Please! Believe me Jane! I never meant…” Sirius’s voice broke.

“And yet it happened.”

Jane lowered her wand, gripped her head and fell to the floor sobbing and pulling at her hair.

Sirius writhed against his bindings.

Seeing the repercussions for his actions. That they had not only affected him. Gods.

It was horrible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur was sitting quite happily drinking his first cup of tea for the day, a splash of brandy in it. His lips twitched up into a smile. Last night had been rather entertaining. Honestly, the falsely imprisoned Sirius Black had completely slipped his mind over the past decade. He’d been rather distracted for the past few decades by the fall of his Empire. Soon. Soon his plan would come to fruition. Soon he’d be free.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts by a whack on the back of his head.

“OW! What was that for?!” Arthur whined rubbing the back of his head.

His half-brother Alistair slammed a newspaper on the table in front of him.

“Whit th' hell is _this_?”

“I believe it’s a newspaper. A magical one even.” Arthur looked up at him innocently, mouth twitching.

Alistair snarled at him, all teeth

“Oh, get tae fuck. How come Sirius Black’s on the front page?”

“Oh my. It appears that he’s escaped Azkaban. Fascinating.”

“Aye. Tis.”

Alistair’s eyes glowed in anger, wild red hair falling about his face.

Arthur gasped “Oh my! You don’t think that I could have helped in such an endeavour do you!?”

The Scot cocked his head at him. “Ah hae na idea whit ye ur daein' thae days.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him “That implies that you used to know what I was up to. Besides, what reason could I possibly have to free Sirius Black? He’s just one human my dear.”

“Aye. Yin human wha haes given human media a field day in their panicking.”

Arthur couldn’t help himself. He snorted. “It is rather funny isn’t it?”

Alistair picked up the newspaper, rolled it up and hit him again. Arthur just laughed.

“Bampot” Alistair muttered as he stormed off.

“You love me really!!” Arthur shouted after him before collapsing in laughter. His laughing fit did, unfortunately, result in him coughing up blood within a minute. Dying was a pain. Hopefully the afterlife would be worth it.


	3. Marge Dursley

6 August 1993

Harry’s summer this year had been much more pleasant than the last, thanks in particular to the fact that he had received many a letter from his friends and sisters. Harry had not yet been able to bring himself to tell Aunt Petunia about Rose. He really should, but he feared that if he did, she would be lost to him. Aunt Petunia, when she was not lost in her memories, had been rather kind to Harry over the holidays. It was evident that Uncle Vernon feared for her wellbeing. Honestly, her change in character and more frequent spells of staring into the distance worried Harry as well. No matter how mean she had been to him over the years, she was no Uncle Vernon. She was still his Aunt. Harry honestly wasn’t sure how she would deal with the news that Rose was her niece, not her sister. Harry was drawn from his thoughts by the arrival of someone at the door. He groaned in his head. Today was the day that Uncle Vernon’s miserable elder sister Marge Dursley was arriving for a week long visit. The woman was the most horrible muggle that Harry had ever had the misfortune of meeting. She was cruel and almost as vicious as her favoured bull dog, Ripper.

Ripper was the reason that Harry was so wary of dogs. He was the very definition of a bad dog. He often went for Harry’s ankles, once he had barked harry up a tree in the back garden and not let him down until after sunset, when Aunt Petunia finally dragged him away.

The doorbell continued to ring and Aunt Petunia called for him to open the door. Knowing who would inevitably be waiting behind the door, Harry begrudgingly opened it. Nigh immediately he was greeted with an armful of we broli. Marge Dursley then rushed past him with her dog to greet Aunt Petunia and Dudley. As his Uncle took his coat off to dry Harry took the opportunity to ask him to sign his Hogsmeade form. As expected, he was refused, though Uncle Vernon did say that he might sign it later, so Harry counted that as a win.

Marge was unpleasant as usual when she finally noticed that Harry did, in fact, still exist. Thankfully, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia allowed him to spend his time in his room until dinnertime. Harry decided to use his time alone to practice some of his charms before supper. It was only illegal to do underage magic in front of muggles with no prior knowledge of the wizarding world after all.

It was at dinner that the… incident occurred. All in all, it had been rather pleasant, Marge had been much too distracted by Dudley and Vernon to pay any attention to Harry. Unfortunately, this changed as he was clearing the dishes away. He had had to hold in a laugh at the sight of something that Marge was doing and, of course, she was immediately on his case. In Harry’s defence, the woman had been giving her dog some brandy from her own glass.

The situation had only gone downhill from there. After discussing Harry’s new ‘school’ (not Hogwarts of course), she decided that it was a good idea to insult his Father. Harry could barely control his rage then. It was only the thought of the existence of his half-sisters that made him calm down. Harry admitted to himself, back then, that he didn’t really know anything about his father. For all he knew he could have been a drunk! And if he really was a Lord then he might not have required a real job, judging from Harry’s own trust fund it was certainly likely that his father was very rich. While Harry could somewhat control himself at the insults towards his Father, his Mother was another question entirely. When she said such horrible things about her. Well. Let’s just say that she grew to resemble a balloon more than she already did.

Harry ran to his room in a rage. How dare she say such things? How dare Aunt Petunia say nothing in defence of her own sister? He couldn’t stay in this house a moment longer. Never mind the fact that he’d almost certainly just been expelled from Hogwarts for breaking the statute of secrecy. Harry initially decided that he would go to Joanne’s house, or Rose’s. Then he realised. Even though they were his sisters he had absolutely no idea where they lived. Hell, he didn’t even know the identity of their other parents. Harry kicked his chest of drawers in frustration. He looked at the framed picture of his happily married parents and, thinking of his sisters, wondered how happy they really were together.

With Joanne and Rose out of the question the next place that Harry could think of would’ve been the Burrow. But Harry would feel horrible imposing himself upon the Weasley family. So, letting Hedwig out and onto the windowsill, Harry decided that he’d somehow make his Way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Sitting on the edge of the pavement Harry realised that he had absolutely no idea how he was going to get into London, let alone locate the Leaky Cauldron. Whatever he could have come up with however, certainly didn’t include a terrifying stray dog, nor a petrifying magical bus ride.

Meanwhile, miles away, Rosetta Jane Evans-Snape was about to finds out that the contraception charm that she’d used with Roderick Lestrange didn’t work how she had thought that it did. There at the bottom of the page, written in tiny words was the information she’d been dreading.

_ “Use before each incidence of intercourse, do not use more than twice daily.” _

“Fuck.”


	4. Percy

31 August 1993

Percival Weasley had never been satisfied with his lot. It was one of the reasons why the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin. However, Percy knew what his family thought about Slytherins, knew how they treated his Uncle Elnathan and his family. They believed cunning and ambition to be a crime. Therefore, against his more evident traits, on his own request Percy was sorted into Gryffindor. He loved his family, poor, unrespected and unambitious as they were. And he could not bear the thought of being disowned by them.

Percy had worked hard for the position he now held the proof of in his hands. He had achieved the impossible over his years at Hogwarts. Percival Weasley was no Albus Dumbledore, no Grindelwald, and yet he had managed to obtain at least Exceeds Expectations in no less than 12 OWLs. Even Percy was unsure as to how he had achieved this particular accomplishment, he did even better than Bill. As a third son, even if his parents were rich, he would have received next to nothing from them. It was one of the many reasons he worked so hard. Another reason was his ambition. His parents could hardly provide for them all, even with the money that Bill and Charlie sent home. He wouldn’t have his future children have to do the same. Wouldn’t have them turn out like himself, worried about money since he was a first year. Percy would never be satiated by a poor paying job in one of the least respected departments of the ministry. To ensure that, Percy needed the most accolades he could get. Excellent NEWTs would be essential. But holding the position of Head Boy would certainly help.

Percy placed his letter down and turned back to his bundle of research on the Azkaban escapee. After news broke of it a month ago Percy had started to research both how he could have escaped and the man himself. He’d been shocked and horrified to find out that the man was the one who had betrayed the Potters. Leading Voldermort straight to their doorway. That this same man was also Lord Potter’s Godfather was even worse. Good lord. Though interestingly enough the man didn’t appear to have had a trial, with the evidence having been so overwhelming. While for the life of him Percy couldn’t figure out how the man had escaped Azkaban, the how didn’t really matter to him right now. The fact was that he did. And that he might very well be planning to avenge his fallen master, to finish the House of Potter. Once and for all.

Percy needed Henry Potter to be warned. Only, he was completely uncertain that Percy himself was the right person to do it. That was why he had turned to his father. Potter would believe him, Percy was sure, they already had a good rapport after all.

A rap on the door alerted Percy to his mother’s wake up call. They were staying at the Leaky Cauldron last night and tonight in order to do their shopping and efficiently depart for Hogwarts on the Express. Percy of course had been ready to go down for over an hour now. Ouckily, Mum and Dad had booked Percy his own room as a reward for becoming Head Boy.

Percy gathered the packages for his ‘friend’ and made his way downstairs to breakfast. He nodded across the table at his father and the man led the young Lord Potter away before taking a seat at the bar to deliver his packages.

The other man looked over at him, sipping his tea.

“Good day today isn’t it?”

“Wonderful” Percy replied

Percy got up then, leaving the packages behind with the man. Their interaction was complete. As he went to get some tea for himself and Mum, Percy saw his father walk into a hidden corner with the younger Lord. They were sorted he hoped. For now.


	5. Hogwarts Express 1993

1 September 1993

The Hogwarts express was as chaotic as usual but Rose didn’t notice any of it. She was too lost in her own thoughts and growing anxiety. While she could obviously just create an abortion potion and be rid of the worry entirely, she wasn’t entirely sure that she wanted to. It was her baby. Entirely hers. The only family member that she could openly recognise as hers. The only person that she could openly love. Rose didn’t know what to do. She wished that she could talk to someone. Anyone. But the question would inevitably arise. Who’s the father? And she couldn’t answer that. Not if she wished to retain her friends. For who would like the mistress of the son of Bellatrix Lestrange? And Dad. Dad would be so disappointed in her. She knew it.

Rose didn’t notice as the train left the station, as caught up in her thoughts as she was. Joanne and Audrey were quite happy keeping to themselves. Surprisingly Rose rather enjoyed being the third wheel with them. It made it much easier to avoid certain questions.

Rose ended up falling asleep soon after the train left the station. At first her dreams were enjoyable. She was living in a pretty cottage surrounded by flowers and accompanied by 5 little girls and a baby boy rocking in a cot. Her Rod was having his hair braided with flowers and Harry was visiting and flying with the red headed little girl. Dad was sitting by twin little girls and a brown-haired girl a bit older than the twins, telling them a story. Rose smiled. It was beautiful. Then all of a sudden everything changed. The dream became a nightmare. The flowers began to freeze and die. Her brother, Dad and Rod all fell down, seemingly dead. The children began to scream in terror. As she looked around in horror a hand covered her eyes stopping her from witnessing the horrifying spells she was hearing. Crucios and Avada Kedavras were screamed every which way. Rose was glad that she wasn’t seeing them. A deep voice came from behind her, presumably belonging to whomever had a hand over her eyes.

“You best wake up lovey”

Rose started awake only to find that the train had halted in its tracks. Rose’s heart sank. They were on a bridge. Not at Hogwarts. The lights flickered once…twice….thrice….before going off completely. The compartment was now both freezing and incredibly dark, lit up by the light of the storm. A crackle alerted Rose to the frost growing over the window. Rose needed to go. Now.

Opposite her Audrey and Joanne were clinging to each other tightly.

“What the fuck’s going on?” Joanne muttered agitatedly.

Rose got up from her seat.

“Wait here. I’m going to see what’s happening out there.”

At that Joanne and Audrey rose up quickly.

“No. We’re coming too.”

“Aye.”

Rose nodded. She wasn’t going to convince them otherwise. They were bloody stubborn.

“It might be an idea to have our wands out.”

Her friends nodded in agreement and cautiously they ventured out into the freezing, dark corridor.

The silence was more than simply eery. It was threatening. The slide of a door made them all jump in surprise and point their wands towards the culprit. It was just Courtney. Her two friends Bertha Weasley and Cedrella Stewart had both been married off after OWLs, as a thirdborn daughter of a non-noble pureblood family Courtney had escaped the same fate. For the moment.

“What’s going on?” McLaggen’s forest green eyes seemed almost to glow in the darkness.

Joanne didn’t seem particularly keen to answer her proclaimed arch-nemesis. So, Rose did.

“We’re not sure. We’re off to check it out now.”

The Gryffindor prefect nodded her head.

“I’ll come with you. Four wands are better than three.”

Rose agreed and they moved forward cautiously, wands out facing all sides.

A dark figure came into Rose’s line of vision and her blood seemed to freeze. The tracker she’d put on Harry was flaring up, signalling that she’d neared him.

There was a dementor right outside of her brother’s compartment.

Holy fucking shit. Rose almost screamed before starting to run towards it. Before she could reach it however, someone inside cast a Patronus. As the dementor fled Rose tried to decide whether or not they should go into Harry’s compartment. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the decision was taken out of her hands as Joanne rushed into the compartment. She and Audrey followed, closely after came McLaggen.

Harry was lying unconscious on the seats. It took him a minute or two to awaken. Rose tried to hold herself back, allowing Joanne to hold his hand. It appeared that one of the members of staff had saved her brother. As she turned to thank him Rose noticed that McLaggen’s eyes were narrowed in on the man. Rose patted her “McLaggen.” There was no response from the pureblood. Rose nudged her harder. “McLaggen. What’s the matter?”

Without taking her eyes off of the man (professor?) Courtney hissed at her quietly

“There’s something not right with him Evans. He doesn’t smell right.”

Rose was confused and looked back at the Professor. She couldn’t see anything strange with the man, save for perhaps his raggedy clothing.

The professor gave Harry a piece of chocolate, looked at both Joanne and Rose herself oddly before turning and leaving to talk with the driver.

Mayhap McLaggen was right about him. On second thoughts. He did seem rather odd.


	6. Dementors and an Audience

1 September 1993

Draco had been as distracted as anyone by what had happened on the train. It was why it had been such a relief to find himself in the great hall. Hopefully there would be an explanation. Certainly, there would be a perfectly normal sorting ceremony and feast.

As the ceremony began the thirteen-year-old corrected himself. A perfectly boring and excoriatingly long sorting ceremony. Just a bunch of branch purebloods, mudbloods and bastards. Well, at least until they got to Chang and Daphne’s little sister Astoria. They were at least a little interesting. Then another bunch of nobody’s before one of Theo’s half-sisters was sorted, Arvina Nott.

“Which wife is she from then?” Draco hear Pansy whisper to Theo.

Theo rolled his eyes before answering “Wife number five, Cedrella Burke.”

Lord Nott was currently on huis sixth wife, a Greengrass girl aged 21. Lord Nott was 65. Honestly, the man was disgusting. Added to the fact that none of his wives had lived past the age of 30 (the age at which his first wife had died back in 1963) it was a horrific wonder to Draco that anyone was even considering marrying a Lady of their family to the wizard.

There was barely enough time to grow bored again before the next interesting one was sorted. Ethel Selwyn, the eldest daughter of the current Lord Selwyn. And more importantly, one of the girls being seriously considered by his parents as a prospective future bride. House Selwyn was an old and respected House after all. Not to mention dark-neutral, best of both worlds. They were still dark aligned, but they were also highly tolerated, even like by some light families.

The girl sorted after Ethel Selwyn though. Well. Draco knew who his parents would want him to marry now. For the first time in over two centuries a true Slytherin was coming to Hogwarts. The shock about the great hall was palpable as her name was called.

“Slytherin, Susanna”

Unsurprisingly the girl was sorted into Slytherin and as she made her way over to their table Draco stood, the rest of Slytherin House following his lead.

“My Lady” he bowed and offered her the space next to him.

She nodded at him and sat.

As the sorting ceremony was finishing off, all eyes remained on Susanna Slytherin. Some stared at her in awe, others in suspension and hate, all in bemusement. Why now? Why had the Great Houses begun to return to Hogwarts?

The choir began its annual song before Dumbledouche made his speech.

“Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I’d like to say a few words, before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. Firstly, I’m pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who’s kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck Professor.”

To be polite, Draco gave the man a couple of claps. He then turned to Harry. Apparently, Potter had fainted at the sight of one of the dementors. It was odd. [otter was a Gryffindor after all. To faint at the sight of one wasn’t normal. Unless he’d been attacked.

“Potter. Potter. Is it true you fainted?” Draco said in mild concern, “I mean, you actually fainted?”, Draco corrected his tone to sound more amused.

The news that a bloody giant would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures was not welcome news to Draco. He doubted the former groundskeeper had the capacity to teach, let alone teach about magical beasts.

The Headmaster’s final note regarding the dementors was even more unwelcome. Who on earth thought that it was a good idea to put dementors on schoolgrounds??!! Draco decided that he’d have to write to his cousin about this.

2 September 1993

When Roderick read the news of the dementors in Hogwarts he was horrified. The knowledge that a Slytherin had been sent to Hogwarts was almost as concerning. There was only one person he could think if who could fix this. So, Roderick wrote, and sent his fastest owl with the message. There were dementors at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was afternoon when Arthur received the letter from one of the few wizarding Lords he associated himself with.

“Hey Alister.”

Alistair looked up from the book he was reading “Aye?”

Arthur took a swig from his rum “Apparently the ministry of magic has sent dementors to Hogwarts”

“You already knew this. Why are you bringing it up again?”

“Well yes. But I’ve just received a letter from one of the Lords bringing it up. Not sure why.”

Alistair rolled his eyes at him “You realise that the wizard probably wants you to do something about it?”

Arthur groaned. He had feared that that might be the case.

“Do I have too?” he whined

“Unless you want to try to get Lilibet to intervene in politics I’d say yes. Or you could let all of those cubs become soulless husks.”

Arthur hit the table and stood quickly “Brilliant idea my lovey! I’ll just ask Lilibet to talk to them!”

Alistair’s hand met his face in excertion.

Arthur made his way to the drawing room of Buckingham Palace with a crack.

The Queen was standing in the middle of the room. Which was odd. She was usually in her study.

“Lilibet! Darling!” He bent down and kissed both her cheeks in greeting. The human woman was so tiny. It was adorable. “How are you my sweet.”

“Quite well Arthur my dear. And you?”

Arthur brushed her question off

“Anyway. So, I was wondering.”

“No.”

Arthur gasped. “But I haven’t even asked yet?”

“Is it to do with politics?”

Arthur hesitated. “Maybe.”

“Then the answer is no. One is a constitutional monarch Artie. We do not intervene in such matters.”

“Well yes but….”

“If it is so important then you can ask the Prime Minister. Speaking of the man.”

A servant came in and announced “The Prime Minister to see your majesty.” Seeing Arthur he added “And your Grace.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and he had a hushed quick conversation. “No.” he said

“Yes”

“Nope.”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“N-”

Prime Minister John Major walked into the room. He went to bow to the Queen before noticing the other presence in the room.

“Well isn’t this an occasion. Both in the same room. Whom am I to greet first then? My Queen? Or my Country?”

“Major.” Arthur nodded at him.

“Lord England. I am delighted that you have decided to grace me with your presence.”

England twitched. For such a boring man he sure was able to vex.

“I was just wondering about the dementors. Scotland as well.”

“I’m afraid I don’t really find it my business to oversee the works of the Ministry of Magic. You’ll have to take it up with Cornelius himself.”

England’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Well I best be off then. Leave you two to your audience.”

He kissed his Queen’s cheek again before cracking away.

Scotland was still reading his book when England arrived back, though he’d stolen his rum.

“No luck?”

“Shut up Scot.”


	7. The Hippogriff

2 September 1993

Hermione had decided that Wednesday would undoubtably become known to her as her least favourite day of this week. First periods were Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy (of which, only Arithmancy was any good), second was Transfiguration (a relief from the tediousness of most first periods) and then after lunch was Care of Magical Creatures, which was much more up Harry and Ron’s alley than her own.

Hermione honestly hadn’t the slightest idea why Rose enjoyed Divination so much. She was taking it as one of her NEWTs for god’s sake. That along with Potions, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Ancient Runes. Rose was renowned in Hogwarts as the only Gryffindor student that Professor Snape even somewhat liked, due to her talent in Potions. It honestly bemused Hermione that such a talented student, a Potions and Charms prodigy, could also study Divination. It seemed like a bunch of complete nonsense to Hermione. But since Rose liked it so0 much she thought that she really ought to give it a try.

Hermione had regretted this decision within 3 minutes of entering the classroom.

Then the afternoon came. Their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid as their teacher. Apparently, he had a ‘real treat’ for them. Hermione dreaded finding out what that was. She loved Hagrid, truly she did, but he didn’t exactly have the greatest track record with judging the danger posed by different magical creatures.

She was right to be nervous. For the first Third Year lesson they were to be greeting a Hippogriff. A bloody Hippogriff! Hermione wasn’t the only one afraid of the creature which could easily kill them with a swipe of it’s talons. When Hagrid had talked of the monstrous books as if it was something obvious Hermione had tried to defend him. However, when Malfoy said what he did she stayed silent. He was saying what they all were thinking, in a horrible manner, yes, but he wasn’t entirely wrong. Hermione also couldn’t believe that Hagrid of all people was to be their Professor. And that swagger. It did things to her heart that she certainly would never admit to. Of course, Hermione was then immediately reminded of why exactly Draco Malfoy was NOT attractive. He was an arse.

That was why he’d gone up to the Hippogriff after Harry had landed. Malfoy was equally as proud as the Hippogriff. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t have the talons it did. As Malfoy lay on the ground wailing Hermione panicked. While he might have had it coming Hagrid telling him that it was just a scratch was no help at all. Malfoy had just been ‘scratched’ by a ginormous talon. He needed to go to the hospital wing immediately.

She said as such and watched in a combination of worry and pity as the Malfoy heir was carried away, bemoaning his situation, blood oozing from his arm.


	8. The Little Snake

4 September 1993

When Susanna Slytherin’s eldest brother and surrogate father Silvanus had told her that she was to attend Hogwarts she had been surprised to say the least. No Slytherin had attended the school since the reign of Queen Anne. When he had told her that she was to integrate herself into Death Eater society on the orders of the King himself. Well. That was a surprise. That she’d been trusted with such a task, no. She was a Slytherin after all. As well of the only one of her family the correct age for entry, all of her 7 brothers being years too old for a new entrant to Hogwarts. What was surprising was the fact that the King had taken an interest in their lives once more.

Susanna brushed her hair some more, long dark brown locks falling down her head in waves. Tonight was special after all, she had to look her best. Seraphina had been calling to her since the boats had docked. She wished to talk to her. To meet the blood of Slytherin who once more walked the corridors of Hogwarts. And tonight, they would meet. She had finally found a reason to get herself away from the many boys who thought themselves worthy of her hand. Paupers and Lordlings alike had been clamouring for it since the moment she sat herself down at her table. This night however, she had rid herself of them all, by claiming a night to worship the goddess Artemis. Alone. Of course, the idiots fell for it. Susanna supposed that they weren’t to know that her house had converted mainly to Christianity centuries ago to avoid persecution. Of course, they still prayed to the old gods in private. Even sacrificed on occasion. But they were true Slytherins. It was much safer and easier to be seen to worship the new one. Susanna dressed herself in her Sunday best, put her cloak on and covered her head before making her way out of the dormitories and down to the chamber through the passageway that existed in each of the dormitory rooms of Slytherin. Known only to House Slytherin.

Once she arrived it was evident that the Chambers needed a massive cleaning. Another side project for her. Looking about and finally finding the Basilisk it was also evident that Susanna hadn’t simply been called here for a pleasant chat with the old snake. For sitting at Seraphina’s side stroking her ginormous head was a man with long blonde hair concealing his face. Susanna could feel the power oozing off of him in waves. Even more powerful than her brother, Susanna knew that this could only be one man.

“My King.” She curtsied.

The Dark King looked up from his position at the snake’s side.

 **“ _Hello little girl_.”** Seraphina greeted her as the King rose and began to make his way towards her.

Susanna nodded at her in greeting. Before she could blink, Susanna found herself staring up at the giant of a man. By her calculations he was at the very least 6” 4. The King grabbed her chin in one hand and turned her face about, inspecting her.

**_“So, this is the little sister Silvanus sent.”_ **

Susanna’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. His hand drew back and he sat down into a chair he’d summoned.

 ** _“Please. Sit.”_** He gestured behind her with a hand. Glancing in the direction Susanna noted a second chair. Gathering her skirts she sat daintily.

The King leant to one side, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

**_“I don’t suppose that your dear brother told you the details of your…task?”_ **

**_“He told me that I was to infiltrate the traitors who have sided with the so-called Dark Lord.”_ **

The King rubbed his neck with his thumb and hummed in agreement.

**_“At the bare minimum I intend for you to be my little snake. Feeding me information on the traitors.”_ **

**_“The bare minimum?”_ **

**_“Indeed. I also want you to get me an army. For you to turn my people back to me.”_ **

Susanna blinked. The ones in her year shouldn’t be too hard. She already had most of them under her thumb. And so long as she could lead the unattached boys on, they ought to be easy enough. The married ones however. And the girls. They’d be more difficult.

**_“I can get you one in five years my King.”_ **

**_“You have two.” At that he stood up and brushed off his suit trousers._ **

**_“Well this has been a pleasure little one. Succeed at this and I might even reward you. Personally.”_ **

He turned and vanished the chairs with a snap of his fingers.

Raising a hand and waving at her from behind.

“Tschüss!”

Susanna was left reeling on the floor; her chair having vanished from underneath her.

Seraphina was laughing at her shock.


	9. Boggarts

6 September 1993

It was finally time for Rose’s first NEWT level DADA lesson. She expected that they’d begin with a test, as each one of their other NEWTs professors had. To make sure that each of the students was both ready and wanted to do their subject. Audrey and Joanne of course sat next to each other, leaving Rose to reluctantly take the desk next to Courtney McLaggen. She’d been useful on the train at least, and without her sidekicks and with the responsibility of Gryffindor Prefect Rose had her fingers crossed that McLaggen might improve her attitude this year. Currently McLaggen had her eyes narrowed in on the Professor and her nostrils flared.

“Good Afternoon young witches and wizards.” Professor Lupin said.

“Good Afternoon Professor.” They echoed politely.

“Now, if everyone was paying attention during the welcoming feast, you’ll know that my name is Professor Lupin. It will be my privilege to teach you this year.” Professor Lupin paused.

“As with all of the Professors of NEWTs Level courses, before we begin the curriculum you will be tested. There shall be two practical tests as well as an in class written assessment. Understand?”

“Yes Professor.” They echoed.

Professor Lupin nodded. “Now, for the first practical today the most basic skill for a student of defence shall be tested.” The man paused for effect. “Courage.”

Someone appeared to have been a Gryffindor.

“How you react in the face of danger is critical to this course. In order to determine whether or not you’ll be able to face the dangers I shall be teaching you to counter over the course of this year I shall be having you face your greatest fear. You might remember facing this creature three years ago, but be warned. As we grow so do our fears. What you faced three years ago may very well have changed. Now. If you could place your bags at the back and line up by surname in alphabetical order.”

Rose did as the Professor asked, feeling nervous. Last time had been embarrassing enough, now, with her…situation. She feared exactly what the boggart would determine her deepest, darkest fear to be. Looking about it appeared that she wasn’t the only one. The Slytherins appeared particularly jumpy. Of course, with the fears so many of them had in third year and their Slytherin cunning, it wasn’t at all surprising that none of them wanted their deepest fear shown to the world. It was a good test for them though. Making sure that they could all face the things they’d be introduced to this year and next.

With them going in alphabetical order of course the first to go was Frederick Abbott. The pureblood heir’s boggart appeared to be his Grandmother. With blonde hair streaked with white and sky-blue eyes, the Lady was dressed in her birth family’s colours and beckoning to him. Demanding he do his duty.

“Riddikulus!”

The great lady fell to the floor covered in feathers and squeaked like a mouse.

Laughter rang out across the room.

“Very good Abbott. Next!”

Audrey was next, swaggering forward. The boggart transformed, shifting into a mirror image of Audrey herself. Only, the Boggart Audrey was decked up in a wizarding wedding dress and her head faced the floor. Marriage. Audrey’s worst fear in the entire world was getting married and becoming the perfect witch wife. Audrey stared for a bit before casting the spell. As she walked past her to the back of the classroom Audrey was unable to meet either Rose’s or Joanne’s eyes.

The student’s boggart hadn’t changed over the past three years. There, wand drawn and smirk on it’s blurred face was an Auror. Albert Avery had frozen just as he had in third year. The boggart Auror approached him and Avery finally cast the counter-charm. Turning the Auror into a clown.

Rose feared that this particular boggart would prove quite prevalent among the Slytherins, many of whom remembered the Aurors coming to their houses to ‘free’ them. They were the last year group to remember thankfully. Being between 4 and 5 at the time.

Wilhelm Bulstrode was next. His boggart had remained the same as well. A shade of Voldemort coming to punish his family for fleeing to Germany during the war. Bulstrode disposed of the boggart with little difficulty.

Edgar Burke’s boggart was his disappointed father as before. The Riddikulus came immediately that time. Then there was another Auror attacking for Valdimar Crabbe. Before the first Gryffindor came up. His was unsurprising, though different. It was an odd version of Seraphina. Of course, his greatest fear was a basilisk. The Riddikulus couldn’t come fast enough. Rose let out a sigh of relief as a grass snake took the place of the giant basilisk. Unfortunately, Elora’s boggart took the same form. She wasn’t able to bring herself to Riddikulus it, instead freezing on the spot. Luckily, before anyone could get hurt Professor Lupin spirited her out of the classroom. Leaving Rose facing down the boggart.

The boggart shifted around a number of times before it finally settled. Rose found herself facing the image of Roderick and his wife, as well as her friends and family, including one of the children she saw in her dream. Only this Roderick. He was dressed all in black with his sleeved pulled up exposing his arms and the death eater mark that lay on one of them. Her friends and family surrounded him in a circle, laying dead on the floor and the woman she recognised as his wife smiled as she placed her hands and head of his chest. Roderick pointed his wand up at her and his mouth began to form very familiar shapes. Rose shook herself out of her stupor before it could get the Avada out of its mouth.

“Riddikulus!” Roderick ran in circles barking.

Rose jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking around it was Professor Lupin.

“Well done Miss Evans. If you could go to the back of the classroom?”

Rose practically ran there. She missed almost all of Joanne’s own boggart as a consequence. Only being drawn out of her borderline panic attack by a pair of hands on her shoulder.

“What was that Rosie?” Joanne asked sternly as James Flint stared at the boggart of his sister laying in a bed of her own blood.

“Can we not talk about it Jo? Please?”

Joanne narrowed her eyes at Rose.

“Later then.”

Rose knew then that she wouldn’t be able to avoid this conversation for much longer. So she nodded and turned her attention back to the much shorter line of students as Joanne made her way over to Audrey.

Flint had finally managed to change his boggart into a ghost. Rose had a feeling that he might have been seeing a real-life event, to think only of death. It was sad. The Ravenclaw would look no one in the eye as he walked to the back to pick up his bag.

Meanwhile their suspicions of Anna Fuller’s parentage were all but confirmed as an Auror shade faced her down, trying to grab her. After it was Riddikulused George Golightly was next. His boggart was still his mother. Melinoe Golightly née Vane. He was quick to cast the charm. Another so-called muggleborn was the next to face an Auror shade. The Hufflepuff Helios Greenwood was also quick to cast the charm, but much more shaken. It was different to his one in Third year and appeared to have shaken him. Beatrice Haywood, an actual Muggleborn, was then faced with a German Shepherd before Cato Hodge took the stage. Alongside his boggart which, as before, was a bloody dragon. A gigantic, fire-breathing, flying lizard was facing them. Rose thanked any god that might have been listening that he took less than two seconds to say the counter-charm.

After Hodge there were only two remaining. McLaggen and Andrew Weir.

McLaggen’s boggart was a creature with the same hair and eye colour as her. It was over 6 feet tall and had long hair tyed in a ponytail. The creature/man’s fangs glinted in the light and its/his eyes glowed. Golden scales covered the man’s cheeks and dragon’s wings stretched out from his back. One long clawed finger beckoned her towards him as McLaggen took a step back. She stuttered out her Riddikulus. Rose didn’t blame her. Even as a boggart, the creature’s presence was oppressive. She shivered.

Finally, there was Andrew Weir. His boggart was honestly hilarious in comparison to all of the others. The Ravenclaw’s worst fear was failing his exams. Rose couldn’t help but laugh. As she left the room and braced herself for the oncoming conversation Rose couldn’t help but think about McLaggen’s boggart. What was it?

As Audrey took one of her arms and Joanne the other, the thought left her mind. Rose gulped as anxiety spread throughout her body.


	10. A Conversation

Rose was reading a book on her bed that evening when Jo and Audrey finally approached her. This year they only had McLaggen in their dorm room, since Pennie, Beth, Stewart and Weasley had all got married after OWLs. As McLaggen was doing rounds tonight they had the dorm to themselves. Joanne and Audrey sat down on the bed next to hers, which was McLaggen’s (hopefully she wouldn’t find out). Joanne crossed her fingers together and rested her chin on them, bending over.

“So. Your boggart.” Joanne said.

Rose took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Joanne raised an eyebrow and glanced at Audrey.

“What for?” she asked.

Rose twiddled her fingers and glanced down nervously.

“I’ve lied to you both. For years.”

Joanne bit her lip and grabbed Rose’s hands. Rose hadn’t noticed she’d started scratching them. Joanne stroked them comfortingly before saying. “Tell us now then. We’re your friends Rosie. You can tell us anything, you know that.”

“Do you remember Roderick Lestrange?”

“Aye of course.” Audrey said, cocking her head in question.

“Well we’ve been friends since first year.” Rose looked up to gage their reaction before continuing after it seemed that they weren’t angry.

“And last year…”

Joanne stroked her hands again. “Last year?”

“Last year we started dating.”

Joanne and Audrey were both obviously gobsmacked but once that was out the secrets wouldn’t stop spilling from Rose’s lips.

“I’m pregnant now too. With his babe.”

Joanne’s nose wrinkled in disgust, Rose didn’t take it personally though, she didn’t particularly want to think about Joanne and Audrey having sex either.

“Your Father, whoever he is, does he know?”

The thought was too much for Rose and she began to cry. Her emotions running rampant at finally talking to someone about her situation.

“No. I haven’t even told Rod! Oh gods. Dad’s going to be so disappointed in me!” She wailed.

Luckily Rose’s two best friends in the entire world simp0ly took her into their arms and let her cry into their shoulders, holding her tightly. When Rose had finally calmed down Joanne began to speak.

“Oh Rosie. It’s alright. I mean I don’t quite understand Lestrange of all Lords. But I suppose you can’t help who you fall in love with. But it’s not so bad. Especially if he recognises the babe as his own. Me and Julia have been well off all our lives thanks to the money that the late Lord Potter provided to us. And it sounds as if you’re close so everything with probably be fine. You need to tell him though. And your father. He’s your Dad Rosie. He’s not going to disown you. Especially since you’re a bastard yourself.”

Rose calmed herself, or at least she tried to. Rationally she knew that Joanne was right. Rod loved her. He’d support them. And Dad, well Dad couldn’t judge her for something he himself had done, could he? But she couldn’t bring herself to believe it. They’d be disappointed in her and abandon her. She just knew it.

Rose couldn’t let Jo and Audrey know what she thought though. So instead she simply told them they were right and she’d write a letter to Rod right now, informing him of the babe. Of course, Rose had no intention of doing this but unfortunately for her Joanne wouldn’t stop looking over her shoulder until she did and then when it was finished escorted her to the owlery to see it off.

Rose sighed. Her friends might not know all of her secrets, but they certainly knew her character.


	11. Artoria

Artoria was miserable. Then again that wasn’t new. She could barely remember a time when she was truly happy. If she had to put a time frame on it then she’d probably have to say that the last time she was happy was in 1978. Back when her family was whole. She was only 4 at the time. Her little sister Atilia was two and Aquilius was still a babe in Mother’s tummy. Mother was alive. And while concerned, Father was happy. Then Mother died giving birth to Aquilius. And Father was no longer happy. Since 1978 everything seemed to have progressively worsened for Artoria. In 1980 her brother and sister both died, making her the Heiress Presumptive again. For the next couple of years she spent all of her time either with their house elves or being taught by her grandmother on how to be the Lady of a Great House, Suo jure, with Father either locking himself away in his study or drawn into the war trials from 1981 onwards. Then in 1982 he’d remarried. After saying for the past four years that he never would, he remarried. The whore. Margaret _Potter_.

And then, after the girl was born, he told her. The reason for his remarriage. That she was to be the wife to a Death Eater’s son rather that the Head of House White. Two years. Two years she’d spent being groomed to be a Lady suo jure. And then all of her inheritance rights were to be taken as she was to be married off to a Dark Lordling that she’d never met. Just so that House Lestrange wouldn’t be wiped off the map. She had been furious. Not at anyone in specific, just at the world as a whole. At only nine years old Artoria had had her world fall apart before her own eyes three times. First when her mother died. Second when her siblings died. And finally, third. When her own father sold her off like a house elf. For the benefit of another House nonetheless.

A vase exploded beside her at Artoria’s anger. She hated this house. She detested her husband for the freedom his existence had taken from her. For the power that he held. The same power which should have been hers. It had been hate at first sight for them both. They’d been introduced less than a week after Artoria had been told of their engagement and by the time they’d met Roderick had been under house arrest for over a year, his every move watched by at least three Aurors. It was no surprise that the two nine-year olds had disliked one another. Oh, they were cordial at first yes. But then Artoria stuck her nose up at him and Roderick sneered at her.

Their marriage was never going to be a happy one, neither of them had ever managed to get over their first impressions of one another. To Artoria Roderick was always going to be the unappreciative, snide Death Eater’s child. And to Roderick she was always going to be the uppity and arrogant witch he was forced to marry. It was a miracle that they’d managed to reach a relationship of occasionally amicable acquaintances that lived in the same house and reluctantly had sex maybe twice a year.

Artoria was thus completely unsurprised when she visited their owlery (she kept her hawks there and liked to check on them when she was bored (which was constantly)), and found a letter from a girl called Rosie addressed to her husband. If they were more amicable, she’d have left it for the House elves to find and deliver to her husband. But they were not. And Roderick was out again. So Artoria picked up the letter and brought it inside. She was intrigued as to what her husband’s likely mistress had to say for herself.

It was a bastard. They’d been married for three years and he’d already found himself a mistress and sired a bastard child. Artoria laughed pessimistically. Why was she not surprised? Everything always got worse for her. She’d been horribly depressed when the first babe had been a girl, the poor thing would be sold off like Artoria was and she didn’t even know it. Artoria couldn’t even bear to look at her. And then the second girl had come and Artoria’s depression had turned to dread. That feeling of dread overtook her again as the possibilities of this child set in. What if Roderick’s Rose gave birth to a boy?

Artoria was many things but she was not naïve. She knew that if she couldn’t give birth to a living son then, well, there were things that could, and would be done to make way for someone who could. She saw the way the Lady Dowager looked at her while her husband was not looking. Many pureblood women died mysteriously if no boy, or child, was born. If this girls name was Rose then it was likely short for Rosetta. A name most common among House Brown, a House which was both noble and light. A perfect replacement for her. Though she could have been a half-blood, Roderick’s background did not make such a possibility likely. Artoria knew one thing though. Roderick couldn’t know about this babe. But she couldn’t allow the girl to vanish into the dark either. So Artoria decided. She’d gain herself a mistress. She smirked and took a long gulp of the wine she’d poured for herself, thankfully she hadn’t broken that in her anger remembering her past. Evidently her magic was as much an alcoholic as herself.

She’d sat herself in one of their drawing rooms. Usually she stayed in her own quarters but she was having them renovated part by part at the moment, and the house walls were not usually very good at holding silencing spell, at least outside of Lord Lestrange’s office. The bedrooms did but Artoria did in fact sometimes leave her own. So, she found herself here.

When Roderick stumbled in, hair and clothes dishevelled and obviously drunk she was surprised. Wizards were notoriously difficult to get drunk. Maybe Tyche would finally bestow fortune upon her and her husband would drop dead from alcohol poisoning. Of course, Artoria was never so lucky though. So instead her husband faceplanted himself on the sofa next to her armchair, feet dangling off the edge. The wizard was grumbling to himself about something or another.

Artoria rolled her eyes and glanced at the letter next to her thigh before returning to the book she’d been attempting to read. It was not the most engaging of texts. But it was one of the few in the manor that she hadn’t read yet.

“What am I doing with my life Artie?”

“Oh, we’re talking now are we Roderick?” Artoria replied sarcastically.

Roderick jumped up seemingly surprised by her voice, before collapsing back on the sofa.

“Artoria? What are you doing here?”

Artoria raised an eyebrow “I am having my quarters redone. So, I shall be spending my days here for the time being.”

Roderick blinked rapidly. “Oh. Alright.” He glanced down at himself. “I am in a bit of a state aren’t I?”

“Indeed.”

“I was out drinking with the other Great Houses. And the King. He’s great. We kept drinking after the other lords went home”

Roderick began to try and do his buttons up before realising his shirt was inside out.

Artoria gave him a once over before replying “It appears as if you did a bit more than drinking husband.”

Roderick yawned, curling up on the sofa. “He’s a very persuasive man when he wants to be.”

Roderick didn’t deny what she was insinuating. Either he didn’t pick up on it due to the drink or...At least she had blackmail on him now. It would secure her position in the household if she could say that she had the ability to out him as a homosexual. Never mind the fact that she knew that Roderick had a pregnant mistress. She knew that. He never had to. Artoria couldn’t let the rug come up from underneath again. Never again. She’d go to almost any lengths to ensure that that did not happen.


	12. The Break In

31 October 1993

When Percy saw the crowd gathering at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, he was at first annoyed. It seemed obvious to him that someone had decided to change the password as a joke, almost certainly his obnoxious little brothers, Frederick and George. Then he saw what was left of the portrait and Percy went numb in terror… Something had tried to get into the common room. Percy gathered himself and addressed the audience assembled before him.

“Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched.”

Percy quickly sent a message to the Headmaster via a portrait near them. As he arrived Percy saw the alarm on his face and paled. It was impossible to control all of the children as they rushed towards the painting that the Fat Lady had escaped to. When she told them what, nay who, had tried to break into the common room Percy paled even further along with the other children who began to scream.

Sirius Black was in the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo had decided. He really was not a fan of his Uncle. Oh his being back had made Aunt Jane a bit happier all right. But his decision to fucking break into Hogwarts had meant that Leo had been immediately placed in a room under lock and guard. It wasn’t even necessary! The King had said that he’d get his case reviewed, at which point he’d certainly be proved innocent, especially with the backing of the King himself. But nooo. His Uncle couldn’t be patient. That’d make too much sense for the Gryffindor.

Leo drummed his fingers on the table he was sat at as they interrogated him. As if he actually did anything to aid in his Gryffindor uncle’s idiotic plan. Gods! It was so annoying. Leo sighed, head on his hand. A knock on the door was followed by the entrance of Professor Snape.

“Did you aid him then FitzBlack?”

“No” Leo met the Professor’s eyes readily

“He escaped Azkaban, didn’t he? Why would he need any help breaking into Hogwarts? The Dementors certainly couldn’t stop him before.”

The Professor hummed in apparent agreement. Leo thanked his lucky stars that his Father and Professor Snape were close for a bit, at least according to Aunt Narcissa.

“Would you be willing to give us your memories to prove that?”

Leo raised an eyebrow “I’m underage Professor. You can’t do anything without my guardian’s permission.”

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and assessed him. Leo’s head hurt.

They both knew he was right though. Leo was untouchable at the moment. Especially considering the fact that no one other than House Black knew where his guardian and aunt lived.


	13. Quidditch

13 November 1993

Saying that the weather today was bad was a massive understatement in Rose’s opinion. Lightning struck about them as the rain poured and the wind howled. Rose shivered and clutched herself tightly as she stood among the cheering Gryffindors who were shockingly upbeat despite the thunderstorm they were in. Rose had absolutely no idea why on earth the Professors had thought it a good idea to go ahead with the match today. With weather this stormy someone was surely going to get seriously injured.

Rose shivered again as her thoughts drifted. She still hadn’t told her Dad about Rod or the baby. She knew that she needed to at some point. But she couldn’t keep herself from putting it off. She kept telling herself that she’d tell him tomorrow. But tomorrow kept coming and going with no change. At least she might have Rod. Rose wasn’t entirely sure that the Lestrange that she had been exchanging letters with was actually Rod, the handwriting and tone being noticeably different from other letters she received from him. Letters which had no mention of the baby. But it was comforting to have someone to talk to. Even if that someone may in fact have been Artoria or Alexandra Lestrange rather than her boyfriend. She should attempt to write to Rod himself about the baby again to ensure that it was actually him that was responding to her updates. But it had taken enough courage to send the first letter. Rose wasn’t sure she could bring herself to send another. Besides, probably-not-Rod had become a very nice pen pal over the past month. And if it was indeed Rod’s wife that she was exchanging letters with then Rose would feel horrible if she suddenly stopped sending letters to her. Gods. Rose really was such a Hufflepuff when she thought about it.

It was at that moment that Rose felt it. The cold washed over her and terror filled her heart, leaving her dazed and detached from reality, grasping at her belly. A girl’s shriek tore her from her trance. Looking up Rose saw the girl. She was falling to the ground on a flaming broom. Luckily her fall was slowed by a quick charm from Professor McGonagall. Unfortunately, the witch wasn’t able to fully halt the broom and the girl barrelled into the ground at a slower speed. Nurse Pomphrey quickly rushed her off the pitch. It would have been foolish to even hope that the girl was not too heavily injured.

As Rose heard Joanne talk about the “fucking lightning” that the Gryffindor girl had been struck by Rose again questioned the sanity of her professors for letting the match go ahead and not postponing it. She’d long since lost sight of Harry and the thought of him flying among the lightning littered clouds chilled her to the bone, or maybe that feeling was the wind and rain.

As it turned out, as always Rose’s instincts were correct. Before she knew it, a limp body came falling through the air at an unfathomable speed. Beside her she heard Joanne scream out Harry’s name in terror. Rose could have sworn that her heart stopped. When his descent began to slow Rose couldn’t tell if he was truly slowing down or if she was seeing her baby brother fall to his inevitable demise in slow motion.

While it turned out it was the former, with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, her Dad and the Slytherin Girl all casting the slowing spell simultaneously at him. It had slowed Harry’s descent enough that the fall didn’t kill him. Rose couldn’t get over the fact that Harry had just almost died as a result of an accident while doing the thing he was best at. It made her wonder how long she had before a freak potion’s accident killed her dad. So, as she sat at Harry’s bedside, alongside his other friends, teammates and family, Rose decided that as soon as Harry woke up, she’d tell her dad everything. About Rod. About the baby. Because who knows how much time they had left?


	14. Minerva

Minerva McGonagall had seen many things over the nearly four decades she’d worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had seen multiple generations come through the school by the time the eighties came around. But nothing could compare to the shocking arrivals of recent years. Yes, it had been deeply unsettling to lay eyes on Bellatrix Lestrange’s sons, Lord Roderick with his heart as ice cold as his eyes. And Cygnus ‘Fisher’. The boy that had been dead for almost 11 years when he came to Hogwarts. Albus didn’t believe her when she said that she thought the boy to be the twin of Roderick Lestrange who had apparently died soon after birth. Why would he? The Lestrange’s had had many stillborn babes before their ‘only’ living child was born. A dead babe was much more believable than a living one. It was obviously just a coincidence that two boys with exactly the same hair shared a date of birth. And of course, there was the question of why the second born would have been spirited away. Minerva had her theory on that as well. Although exceptionally rare, there were some twins who had different sires. Minerva wouldn’t even think it of course. But let’s just say that Cygnus ‘Fisher’ looked very much a Black. Even the characteristics that made him look different than Bellatrix were blatantly Black traits. There was certainly no Lestrange in him. Even if she was wrong and the boy wasn’t Bellatrix’s spawn, he was certainly the bastard of one of the Blacks.

But even Cygnus and Roderick Lestrange had been expected. The arrival of Rosetta Evans hadn’t, nor Leo FitzBlack. Of course, Minerva knew in the back of her mind that Lily had given birth to a daughter in secret. But knowing and seeing the girl were different things entirely. Before she’d met the girls eyes it had been as if she was looking a unfreckled copy of Lily herself. Then Minerva had met the girl’s familiar coal covered eyes and it had been as if a wave washed over her as she realisation who exactly Albus had taken the girl to after she’d been separated from her muggle part of the family. Minerva was sure that Severus did not know that she knew, after all if he did then Minerva had no doubt that the knowledge would have been promptly obliviated from her. Minerva also thought that their interaction must have been consensual. After all there was absolutely no way that Albus would’ve given a little girl to a rapist, sire or not. Rosetta was Minerva’s star pupil. Then again, she was the star pupil of almost all of her Professors, unsurprisingly the girl particularly excelled in Potions, and not due to nepotism if her 100% score in all of her OWLs Potion exams were to be believed.

Leo FitzBlack on the other hand. His arrival was much more shocking. They were not entirely sure the identity of his father, although Severus thought it to be Sirius Black. The very fact that the boy was obviously a recognised Black bastard was unnerving. For considering his age, it was highly unlikely that the playboy Sirius would have even known that he existed, so many men and women that he was known to have slept with over the course of the war. Gods, until she had reached his name on the register that sorting none of them had known that he existed. Of course, before the war House Black was always very secretive. But hiding a recognised bastard who was likely the emergency successor to the dying House Black upon the death of Sirius? It was just getting ridiculous.

Of course, even the Black bastard hadn’t been the most surprising arrival. That had been the Italian-looking girl this year. A member of one of the Founder’s Houses was once more attending Hogwarts. The girl was doted upon by the other Slytherins, almost worshipped. From what Minerva had seen of her the girl appeared to be the perfect pureblood lady. Aloof yet compassionate. Beautiful yet humble. Intelligent but not obviously so. Neither she nor anyone else knew why exactly Lord Slytherin had sent his only sister to grace their halls with her presence. But it was certainly suspicious. Minerva did wonder if it had anything to do with the break in of Sirius Black. If Lord Slytherin had felt it necessary to send his only sister to protect them from Black though. Well that was a terrifying thought. Or perhaps he feared that the members of Slytherin House were becoming too dissenting from House Slytherin… Minerva did not know. She did know that she had to keep a close eye on the girl though. As well as the one that she had on Harry and Rosetta. Minerva sighed. At least Roderick Lestrange and Cygnus ‘Fisher’ were no longer her problem.


	15. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

Severus smiled as he prepared the second cauldron in his study for his daughter to use. As with all of his NEWT students Rosetta received a one-on-one mentoring session once a fortnight it was the only time that they could really talk without inviting suspicion, despite the fact that she was the most talented Potions student Hogwarts had seen since Severus himself. Of course, while all of his other NEWTS students either asked questions in sixth year or required him to supervise them as they worked on their graduate modified potions during their seventh year. His Rosetta was different. She had Severus’s potions skills and as such had made modifications to numerous potions over the years. Thus, instead of using their three hours together for further study Severus spent the hours catching up with his daughter while brewing potions to restock Madame Pomfrey’s medical supplies.

Severus smiled softly at the thought of that. The very first potion that Rosetta had ever ‘helped’ him to make had been a cough potion. It had been back when she was still very little, less than a year after she’d come into his care. Rosetta had been so incredibly shy those first few months. But eventually she’d managed to sneak her way into his potion’s lab. Of course, Severus had noticed her presence immediately but since she wasn’t doing anything, just sitting and watching he’d let her be. It had turned out to be the correct decision, with her asking to help only weeks later. It made sense that they’d grown close through potions. Rosetta may have looked much more like Lily than himself, but she had almost all of his character. And his talents. Be it Potions or Occlumency Rosetta was talented. But she also had a talent that neither he, nor Lily (at least to the best of his knowledge) possessed. She had the sight. While his Rose-petal was not a prophet she dreamt things, she heard things and sometimes she even saw things. Things that always came to pass in one way or another. Though she had mainly stopped telling Severus of the contents of her dreams and visions long ago some of the ones that she made as a child scared Severus. Visions of a snake rising from a grave. Of a dragon breathing fire across all of Hogwarts. Of armies of darkness and light crashing together to bring only death. Of a beautiful princess, decked in jewels pointing her wand at a wild haired dog and a massive snake, dead children at her sides. They did not paint a pretty picture.

Severus was struck from his thoughts by the arrival of Rosetta. While initially both relieved and happy to see her, those feelings were quickly replaced with concern. For Rosetta’s anxiety appeared to have overtaken her again. Her eyes were on the floor and Severus could make out the raw skin, nearly bleeding, of her scratched hands. As the door closed behind her Severus jumped into action, walking up to her quickly and taking her damaged hands into his own.

“Oh Rose-petal. What happened?”

Rosetta burst into tears and began blubbering words out incoherently. Severus quickly held her tight and began to rock her.

Eventually, after many minutes she was finally able to get out what she had been trying to say.

His baby was pregnant. She was only 16 and she was going to have a baby. Severus knew his daughter well. She’d always wanted a family member who she could openly love and for her to abort this baby, while the more sensible option, especially with the forthcoming war, would be highly out of character for her. Severus comforted her. Let her know that he’d do anything he feasibly could for her. That she could always talk to him about anything. Absolutely anything. So of course, she did. And he discovered that her baby’s father was none other than one of his former…partner’s children. Roderick Lestrange. Fucking shit. Rosetta’s already vulnerable position as a soon to be mother had just become leagues more dangerous. Because she was the Gryffindor mistress of a man who would almost certainly soon become a death eater. Severus cried inside for his daughter’s predicament. He had never wanted her to be in the same position that Lily had been in. The mother of a future Death Eater’s bastard child. And she had little family to turn to. Unlike Lily who had had her sister. Well. Unless. But no. His Mother’s family had never accepted him before. Surely, they wouldn’t help them now. Looking at his daughter though, with no options but to drop out of school and live her likely short life as a Death Eater’s mistress, Severus knew that he had to try.

That he had to ask the Noble House of Prince for help. Severus grit his teeth.

Fuck.


	16. A Less Than Happy Christmas

17 December 1993

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas. The Great Hall was bustling that morning, as it was the last day of the Autumn term. As one looked about the table there was everything from Haggis to Fruit Salad, toast, porridge, waffles. If you fancied something, it was there. It was for that reason that Jo’s plate looked like someone had thrown up on it, she couldn’t pick one breakfast choice! Her plate was heaped with sausages, baked beans, bacon, waffles and honey. She skipped out on the fruit and veg, it was Christmas after all!

“Ye should probably have something slightly healthy with that.” Jo’s girlfriend Audrey lectured her, eyebrows raised as she stared at the monstrosity that was Jo’s plate.

Jo snorted. “You’re one to talk! How much black pudding is that?”

Audrey hit Jo’s arm playfully. “At least I have some strawberries.”

A hoot disrupted their meal as the post began to arrive.

Rosie obviously received a letter. Probably from her darling death eater boyfriend Jo thought judgementally. She had barely believed her best friend when Rose had told her. Of course, she had to accept it though. That’s what friends did after all. It didn’t mean she had to like it. Thinking of the situation that Rosie had found herself in almost ruined her good mood. Jo helped herself to some more bacon and attempted to make a butty. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Audrey receive her letter, her girlfriend grew steadily paler as she read through it. Soon enough her already incredibly pale scot of a girlfriend was as white as a ghost. Jo was worried enough as it was, though she figured that Audrey probably wouldn’t want to discuss the contents of the letter in public, upset/scared as she was.

When they finally made it back to the common room after lessons Jo immediately led the still-pale Audrey to the dorm room, neither Rosie nor McLaggen were there thankfully. So she sat them down on her own bed and asked. What was wrong? What had the letter said?

Joanne FitzJames only got one answer to that question.

Audrey Aiton had finally been engaged.

Her girlfriend was to marry a pureblood wizard come summer.

Joanne clung to Audrey as they both broke down in tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At six months pregnant Rose’s morning sickness had thankfully finally passed, though it was getting much more tiring to keep up the concealment spell as time went by. Rose thanked the gods that the babe would be born before mocks started. She looked at the letter she was writing. By now Rose was certain that while all of her letters were addressed to Roderick Lestrange, all of the replies to them were not from him. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do about that fact however, she couldn’t very well floo to his house to check that he’d actually received all of her letters could she? Wait, could she? She knew the addresses of both Lestrange manor and their town house in London…but if all the replies were from him then she most definitely did not want to meet the face of his wife. The guilt came over her again. The poor women. Particularly if she didn’t know about Rod’s relations with her.

Rose was shaken from her thoughts by a squeaking noise. She started and looked about, noticing no one in particular. Eventually she spotted the rat looking at her. She should have been relieved, but instead it oddly made Rose nervous. Rose gasped as her parchment appeared to begin to turn into a map and the names of both her brother and Frederick and George Weasley began to be written up it. Then Rose blinked again and found herself staring at the nearly blank parchment once more…she shook her head. What an odd vision.

It was later that night that Rose figured out what she had to do. As she made her way to the Great Hall for supper from the library Rose noticed that the notorious Weasley twins were hiding in an alcove. They obviously thought that they were almost invisible to her. Then again though the boys were terribly inventive, they were still idiots.

Looking straight ahead she said. “It needs to go to Henry James Potter. It is his by right. To Lord Potter. It is necessary. Take heed.”

Pretending to have gone into a trance Rose shook her head and began to walk away, hoping that the twins would take heed of her words. It was time for supper after all.


	17. Rockabye Baby

10 March 1994

Rose was standing in the main living room of Lestrange Manor, contractions minutes apart, a babe soon to be born. As to how she had found herself in this place well. The answer to that question was actually rather simply. She had been invited. For a while Rose had been beginning to think that she would have to drop out of school if she was to have her baby anywhere but the chamber of secrets. Even Father could not think of an alternate location that would be safe to give birth to a babe in secret. She had thought she would have to leave her studies to raise the babe, she still might. She had written of her woes to her pen pal who at this point she was absolutely certain was not Roderick. And whoever it was had given her an address to floo to when the time came. It was possibly an incredibly idiotic decision that she had made when she had accepted the mystery persons offer. But her gut said that nothing was wrong, and Rose’s instincts had not led her astray yet.

So, she found herself here, in agony, awaiting the arrival of whomever it was that had been writing back to her. When the stunningly beautiful women entered from one of the doors leading to the room, she was in Rose was not surprised. The silver blonde hair paired alongside amethyst eyes clearly displaced the noblewoman’s heritage. Her Lestrange colours, her husband. As she had suspected, her pen pal for all these months had been none other than Lady Artoria Lestrange herself. If Rose did not trust in her instincts, she almost certainly would have flood right back to the hearth she’d came from. But Rose did trust her instincts. So instead she greeted her host.

“Lady Lestrange. My name is Rosetta Evans, I was invited to come here when the time came.”

Lady Lestrange was obviously a little surprised, more than a little if she was attempting to hide her emotions.

“I had expected a Brown.”

The pureblood looked Rose over once, twice. Before gesturing at her to follow.

With a great amount of effort follow Rose did.

The room she was brought to was large, with a comfortable looking bed sitting centre stage. Rose collapsed onto it. Lady Lestrange spoke again as she placed her hand on Rose’s arm.

“I shall have the house elves bring you anything you ask for. If you wish I can stay by your side throughout this, I have done it myself twice with Esme and Druella. I certainly know how it feels.”

Rose thought that considering the fact that Lady Lestrange knew her as her husband’s mistress, about to birth his bastard, she was being incredibly nice. Rose managed a smile at the Lady before another contraction, stronger this time, caused her to grimace.

If she was to die in childbirth, away from her friends and family, at least it was in this incredibly comfortable bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose laboured for hours, her pen pal at her side and a mediwitch between her legs. Artoria had put her under a glamour so that the witch would not recognise her. The woman in question was sometimes frowning, sometimes smiling comfortingly at her. Rose could not remember most of the process if she was being honest. She could barely even recall the agony she had been in.

All that Rose remembered of the event with clarity was holding her babe in her arms, freshly washed and dried with magic. A wisp of red hair upon its head.

So enchanted by the sight of her baby was Rose that she did not notice the seriousness of Lady Lestrange’s expression as she turned to the smiling mediwitch and asked the babe’s gender.

“It’s a girl m’Lady. A beautiful little girl.”

Artoria laughed in happiness and turned to Rose, who was certainly not a Brown. Happy in the knowledge that she would not have to kill the babe of the girl, who, over time, she had become so fond of.

“A girl Rose. She’s beautiful.”

“She is isn’t she? I know what I shall call her I think.”

“And what is that?”

Rose turned to Artoria and smiled. “Lily.”

She turned back to the babe.

“Lily Eileen Viktoria Evans.”


	18. Oh, Roderick

20 April 1994

Roderick was currently heavily debating his position on pureblood supremacy. Why you ask? Because he was currently at the Wizengamot. Hearing out the case of Lord Lucius Malfoy v. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the topic of the injury of the Malfoy heir on Hogwarts Premises, under the watch of a professor. By a _hippogriff_. The major question of course being whether Roderick’s cousin was injured as a result of his own actions or if the school was liable. Either way Uncle Lucius was calling for the execution of the creature that had harmed Draco. Calling for the execution of an endangered magical creature. Their non-intelligent brethren. And most Lords and Ladies present seemed to be willing to acquis to his demands. If only so that he would drop further charges against the school. Draco had of course parroted what Uncle Lucius told him to when he was called to testify, Roderick had no doubt that in reality Draco had probably acted too prideful for his own good, the boy could be such a Gryffindor sometimes.

All those facts aside the fact that the trial was taking so long was the vexing part. It seemed evident what the result would be. Hippogriffs would soon lose yet another of their already dwindling number. Hogwarts would bet away with no further charges, save for perhaps a small fine, and the Malfoys would walk out of the courtroom somewhat victorious. Instead a great number of the Lords and Ladies were busy wasting everybody’s time harassing Headmaster Dumbledouche with questions (ranging from fair to truly idiotic) completely unrelated to the case at hand. If Roderick was a lesser wizard, he would be massaging his forehead and groaning in annoyance at that moment. As it was, Roderick was a Pureblood (not that that seemed to be a particularly great thing in this room) Lord. The height of propriety (with the exception of his multiple affairs) and posture. So, he sat politely through the many, many, _many_ hours of non-questions and non-answers before finally after an eon they were let go. As he had expected the endangered hippogriff was to be put down, and Hogwarts was to pay damages to House Malfoy, to the sum of 100 galleons. The Head Professor for the subject Care of Magical Creatures was also to be reprimanded for inaction.

Roderick left the Wizengamot faster than you could say Basilisk. He headed straight for the Dark King’s London Residence. He needed to rant at someone and, like with most things, the King was the best man for the job. He certainly was not about to rant at his wife. He had not seen the woman in months, staying in his London House since Yule and not returning to the manor at any point. He had been much too busy for any distractions. Well for many distractions. Roderick had not been able to look his wife in the eye since remembering what he told her to her face back in October while drunk. It was then when he began to spend more and more time in the capital. Away from her. Away from their daughters. 

Roderick shook off his guilty conscience and focused on his anger/annoyance. Thank the gods for floo. Roderick did not know what he would do without the secure mode of transportation. Luckily the King had allowed Roderick access to his London abode via floo, so the journey there was quick. Said King was sat in an armchair reading a muggle newspaper of some sort.

“They’re going to kill a fucking hippogriff.” Roderick shouted exasperated

“Hello to you too Rod. And what’s the matter with that. Its not as if they’re endangered.”

“They are endangered Sire!”

“Huh. Are they _really_? I should really catch up on the situations of other species, shouldn’t I?”

“Oh _gods_. How can you not know that?! Gods know Scamander has been going on about it to everyone more than enough. Do you not read the news?

“I _skim_!” The king said defensively. “Besides, even if they _are_ endangered it’s only one hippogriff.”

“It’s only one more until there are none left Arthur. It was the same for the Quagga you know.”

“I suppose. I still don’t see how it’s my problem though.”

At that Roderick fell into a terribly unbecoming rant, on this rare occasion letting his thoughts flow freely out of his mouth. Arthur just sat there staring at him, trying his hardest not to laugh at the unusual behaviour of one of his favourite Lords. He may have been suicidal, but he still had a sense of humour.

Roderick was too enveloped in his rant to notice the red-headed scot enter the room, a mix of amused and annoyed. Arthur noted him though.

“Well if it isn’t the eternal thorn in my side!”

The red-head snorted as the dark King’s statement broke Roderick from his rant, leaving him flustered and composing himself.

“We both know that you’re the prickly one Rosie.”

Roderick was not reminded of his own Rosie at that. And the thought of both of the nicknamed Rosies laying in bed with him definitely did not cross his mind. Nope. Definitely not. Oh _fuck_. Nope. Nope. It was time for him to _go_. Maybe he’d check in on his daughters. Use sex with his estranged wife as a distraction from these thoughts. That was a great idea. He’d do that.

“Who’s he?” The red-headed man’s question broke Roderick from his thoughts.

“Oh that’s…Roderick? Yes Roderick. He’s one of my Lords. A _wizarding_ one.”

“Roderick, that thistly unicorn next to me is Alistair. He’s my husband. He’s also my baby half-brother. Share the same bitch of a mother.”

Roderick… did not know what to do with that information. Judging from the glare the newly named Alistair was directing at the King, Roderick was fairly certain that it would not be wise to stay there to figure it out.

“Well it has been a pleasure to…” Roderick began

“Shut up Arthur you bloody German!”

The King stuck his tongue out at his brother-husband before dodging an armchair.

It was at that point that Roderick decided to see himself out. It was to the sound of a massive fight that Roderick flooed to his Manor, exhausted, confused and very very horny.

It did not help his situation to come into the living room and see his wife and mistress talking amicably with one another, a red headed baby in Rosie’s arms and Druella and Esme playing on the rug.

“Hello Roderick.” His wife purred at him predatorily.

If anyone ever asked Roderick would completely and utterly deny any mention of fainting dead away at the sight.


	19. Susanna and her Lords and Ladies

6 June 1994

Susanna Slytherin had been finding it a bit harder than expected to completely turn the entirety of Slytherin to the side of the King. Of course, if she told the other first years, and many of the second years to jump they’d ask ‘how high’ but the third and fourth years had an annoying habit of adding the condition of a betrothal to their obedience. As if she would. Susanna had much better choices than simply becoming the Lady of some noble house. She was the only daughter of House Slytherin in her generation after all. She had been betrothed to cousin Carl, the heir to House Ravenclaw, before he and Lady Gryffindor had eloped last year, leaving a succession crisis, considering that Carl only had one brother, and he was not terribly inclined towards the opposite sex. After the elopement and before her King had sent her to Hogwarts there had been some talk of cousin Hubert, the Heir to House Hufflepuff, or Turais Black, the Heir to House Black. The second had been the King’s suggestion, before he had decided that she could best serve him in Hogwarts. Now if all went to plan and Susanna was successful, she had some hope that she could end up in a better position than Lady Hufflepuff or Lady Black. If she was right, if she did well, Susanna might be able to become a Royal Mistress. And wasn’t that much more impressive? So yes, as much as Draco Malfoy might seek her hand in marriage, she had much better options than him.

Of course, once one got to the fifth years and above things became much more difficult. They saw her for the child she was, and many were heavily tied to their betrothed. Eric Selwyn was an exception to that, but then again, he cared little for politics or warfare and spent the vast majority of his time with his unmarried twin sister Amice. After months of trying and failing at every turn Susanna had finally, begrudgingly, turned to her dear Seraphina for advice. Seraphina, not knowing much about human politics, let alone those of Slytherin children and teenagers, had in turn asked the King himself. It was he who had pointed her to the bastard, Leo FitzBlack. FitzBlack was well liked amongst his peers, many of whom appeared to be under the impression that he was his Father’s family’s heir. Susanna supposed that they must think all of House Black extinct, even the women, if that was the case. FitzBlack was a sarcastic boy as well. That must have been why the King liked him.

Speaking of him. FitzBlack approached the picnic blanket she was sitting on. The girls she had taken as her Ladies-in-waiting for lack of a better term by her side. Susanna gestured for her ladies to leave them. Astoria Greengrass, Maud Guthrie, Liriope Prewett, Rosamund Rosier and Ethel Selwyn left in the order of precedence of their Houses, with Astoria leaving first as a member of the highest-ranking House represent amongst her Ladies. FitzBlack gave her a slight inclination of the head as she invited him to sit next to her as they sat on the hill overlooking Hagrid’s hut and the forbidden forest. Most others preferred to sit on the other side of the castle, overlooking the lake, that simply made her picnics here more peaceful. She was here to play witness to the unjust execution of the hippogriff. Poor beast had made enemies with the wrong house, little to its knowledge.

“So. What did you seek my presence for today milady?” FitzBlack asked sarcastically.

“An update.”

“Well I am currently debating the benefits versus deficits of murdering the Heir to House Flint. Other than _that_ , everything is _fine_. Convincing upperclassmen that their great Dark Lord is nothing in comparison to the King that nobody has seen in decades is _such_ an easy task.”

“Well, you do not have to be so sarcastic about it.” Susanna rolled her eyes before restraining herself from biting her lip in worry.

“We only have two years FitzBlack. One year from now they all must support the right man”

“Doesn’t ask for much does he?” FitzBlack said rolling his eyes. He gestured to the sandwiches layed out on her blanket “May I?”

Susanna waved her arm at him in invitation.

“He is the King. He excepts only the most exemplary of service.”

FitzBlack simply hummed in reply, eating his sandwich while overlooking the forest. Susanna decided to pick up one of her own, biting into it daintily.

Beside her FitzBlack snorted. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. He nodded his head over to their left, where the menhirs stood next to the gate.

“Your darling Malfoy’s watching you again.”

Susanna held in a groan of annoyance. She couldn’t quite hold it in in its entirety however, replying with.

“Oh god kiss me now and make him go away. I am absolutely never agreeing to a betrothal to that boy.”

FitzBlack snorted again, picking up another sandwich. “Darling, you’re 12. I hardly think you’re ready for that sort of thing.”

Susanna almost elbowed him before she remembered her manners and simply flicked her hair in a haunt manner. “People have been married younger than I.”

“You say that as if it should be normal. And this is coming from a bloke whose great-grandfather was thirteen when Grandmother was born. And great-grandmother was fifteen. Like how did that even happen? Wait no. I do not need to think about that.” His face scrunched up in disgust and Susanna couldn’t stop herself from giggling a little.

The scrunch of disgust turned to a small smile of amusement.

“Look whose laughing. Somebody should call the Prophet. Photograph this rare event.”

Looking over his shoulder Susanna spotted the golden trio come out of the gate. Malfoy’s attention was immediately diverted.

“This should be rather entertaining” she said, FitzBlack turned to look where she was looking.

“Ooo. _Fun_.”

“Tea?” she offered him a teacup.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

They sat drinking their tea as the muggleborn held up her wand to Malfoy’s neck in amusement before turning away, seemingly at her friends beckoning. It was rather disappointing. At least until Malfoy said something else and the muggleborn turned and punched him right in the face. Susanna was not ashamed to say she grinned. The arrogant toerag had been annoying her for such a long time. A fist to the face was _very_ satisfying.

Of course, this amusement was soon to be followed by the death of an endangered creature so she assumed it would be balanced out. Then of course that turned out not to be the case as they watched the trio that had just entered the hut come out from behind the menhirs once more and go on to alert themselves to the arrival of the minister and then to lure the hippogriff away from danger. It was pleasantly surprising. Susanna brushed off her dress and stood, gesturing her Ladies back to clean up the mess. She did so love having other noble born girls at her beck and call, it was very amusing. The girls luckily had not seen anything, having been preoccupied sitting and creating magical embroidering behind them. As she took the offered arm of Leo FitzBlack Susanna decided that all in all this day had been a welcome respite from her task.


	20. The Rat

6 June 1994

Rose missed her little Lily…Artoria had let her stay in Lestrange manor for over a month after Lily had been born and then once Roderick had found out about her, he’d insisted that she be raised at the manor. Rose supposed she was lucky that Artoria had agreed to that. They had their own little wing there now. Though of course Rose still had the rest of this school year and the next before she went to live there. Dad did not like the fact that she would move in with Roderick at all…Rose didn’t blame him. She too feared for her future living with them, particularly if she had a son before Artoria did. If that happened… Rose didn’t know what her friend would do. She was lucky that Artoria had accepted Lily. But if a boy was born…Rose shook her head. The solution to that was simple. She simply wouldn’t risk conceiving. There would be no chance for mistakes if she never slept with Roderick in the first place. At least not until Artoria had given him a son. Dad said that she would never have to live with them. That he would be talking with his cousins at the end of the school year, the Princes. Rose wasn’t sure that she wanted that either. Before Dad had brought it up after Lily was born, she’d never even known of their cousins. It was a bad idea to go to them. Rose knew it. But Dad insisted that it was better to ask family than to blindly trust the son of Bellatrix Lestrange, and his wife, the woman who was named after the Dark King.

It had been that sentence that had sent Rose off on the search she was now conducting. Dad had looked panicked after even mentioning the so-called Dark King. Like he should never have mentioned the man. The shade of Voldemort they had faced last year had mentioned a Dark and Light King as well. If they both mentioned the man then he must be both alive and important. And yet Rose could find no records of him in any of the historical texts kept in the library. Any books that seemed to begin to mention him had been blacked out or made illegible by some spell or another. And there were a lot of those. Her searches had also alerted her to the sheer amount of blacked out information in their history. It seemed that the further back one went in the records the more blacked out paragraphs there were.

All of a sudden Rose’s head seemed to be on fire. It burned and she saw flashes. The moon. A werewolf and a grim. Harry. Dad. A rat with red eyes. A cauldron and her brother held captive; his blood taken from him. A snake rising. The rat once more. The Shrieking Shack. She came back to herself suddenly gasping for breath. Rose had to go. She had to go now. Rose ran as fast as she possibly could. She had to get to the shrieking shack. If she didn’t then the rat would run. The rat could not run. She did not know why. She just knew that it couldn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione’s journey past the Whomping Willow and through the tunnel to find Ron and the grim had been eventful to say the least. When they finally made it only to find the terrified face of Ron and his shrieks that Sirius Black was an Animagus that was more so. Turning around and facing the door as it swung shut revealing Sirius Black himself had brought terror to their hearts. Terror and rage in Harry’s case. The man who got his father killed stood before him. Sirius Black did not look how they had expected him to. Instead of dirty hair and a bedraggled prison uniform Sirius Black looked ever the part of a pureblood Lord. His hair was long and shiny, tied back out of his face in a bun, his robes old fashioned but obviously expensive, and around his neck was a snake locket. Showing his death eater loyalties Harry supposed snarling in rage. The Lord took a step forward.

Hermione pulled Harry behind her; teeth bared threateningly. “If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to kill us too!”

Sirius Black grinned manically. “No. Only one will die tonight and it won’t be you.”

Hermione could not die for him. Harry wouldn’t let her. He snarled and charged the Death Eater.

“It’ll be you!” He got him in a chokehold before and raised his wand at the pureblood wizard before Professor Lupin burst in expelling his wand from him and gesturing him away from Sirius Black.

“Well well Sirius. You’re looking surprisingly good for all those years in Azkaban.”

“I found my Jane Remus. She’s alive!” He cackled and Professor Lupin lowered his wand.

As the Professor that Harry had come to like so much helped the man that had sold his parents out up Harry was overcome with too many emotions to name. How could he do this to them. The two embraced like old friends reunited.

Sirius laughed mad as a hatter. He muttered unintelligibly to Lupin before they were able to pick up a statement

“Let’s kill him Remus, together!”

“No!” Hermione screamed forcefully, her eyes glowing in rage. “I trusted you! And all this time. You’ve been friends with him! He’s a werewolf! That’s why he’s been missing classes.”

“How long have you known little dragon?” Remus Lupin said, approaching them.

“Since Professor Snape set the essay.”

“Well well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age. Unsurprising considering how smart your parents are.”

“Enough talk Remus! C’mon let’s kill him!”

“Wait!”

“I did my waiting! 12 years of it! In Azkaban! My son’s dead because of me! My wife mad beyond repair! All because of him!”

Harry hoped that Hermione was noting this all down. It could be useful if they got out of here. But as Lupin handed his own wand over to Black and told him that he could kill Harry. Harry had a feeling that they would not be able to use this information.

“But wait one more minute! Harry has a right to know why.”

“I know why.” Harry’s voice shook despite his best efforts.

“You betrayed my parents. You’re the reason they’re dead.”

“No Harry it wasn’t him. Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead.” Remus said

“Who was it then?”

“Peter Pettigrew!” Sirius shrieked madly. “And he’s in this room. Right now. Come out come out Peter! Come out come out and PLAY!”

As Sirius Black who may not have betrayed his parents began to wave his wand around madly Snape rushed into the room. Harry swore that he had never been happier to see the wizard in his life. With Lupin’s lies displayed to them today, whether or not he was telling the truth about Pettigrew, Snape was beginning to be one of the most reliable teachers in this school. He would always hate harry, but he’d also always be there to protect him.

“Ah. Vengeance is sweet. I hoped I’d be the one to catch you.”

Lupin approached Professor Snape. “Severus.” He bowed away at the wand waving at him.

“I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. And now here’s the proof.”

“Brilliant Snape. Once again, you’ve put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you’ll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

Snape put his wand at Black’s throat.

“Give me a reason. I beg you”

Lupin approached to try and deescalate the situation.

“Severus don’t be a fool.”

“He can’t help it its habit by now.” And Black completely negated any effect of Lupins words.

“Sirius be quiet.”

“Quiet yourself Remus!”

“Oh, listen to you two. Quarrelling like an old married couple.”

“Why don’t you run along and play with your chemistry set.”

It was at that moment that Rose came barrelling through the door, breathing heavily, she’d put on weight since her month away from them Harry noted. She put a finger up, gesturing at them to wait a moment for her to catch her breath. The three adult wizards ignored her, though Harry noted that Snape made sure she was behind his back.

“Who’s that pretty little thing then? Playing with a little Lily. Why am I not surprised Snivellus. You always did have a-”

“Quiet your mouth before I quiet it for you!”

“Please Professor don’t.” Rose hissed at Snape looking between them all in concern.

“Hush Rosetta.”

Snape knew her name? Harry knew that Rose was shockingly good at Potions, so good that Snape seemed genuinely fond of her, but this was odd.

He turned back to Black. “I could do it you know. But why deny the dementors the pleasure.”

“Please don’t.” Rose interrupted, grabbing Snape’s wand arm and looking up at him pleadingly.

“Leave now. Take the children with you.”

Rose hesitated before taking her hand of Snape’s arm and gesturing at them to follow her.

Harry took Hermione’s wand and watched as Rose’s eyes widened as he turned it from Black to Snape, before casting the spell he sent a silent sorry to Rose who seemed to be just as fond of Snape as he was of her.

“Expelliarmus!” Snape was thrown back with the force of Harry’s spell, sending him flying into the four-poster bed which proceeded to begin to collapse atop him.

“Dad!” Rose shrieked in horror before rushing towards where Snape was buried under the rubble. Harry widened his eyes in horror.

“Rose I didn’t know.”

She turned her eyes to him tears filling them. “You shouldn’t have done it anyway. Not in this falling apart old house.” she turned back to trying to dig out the man who was apparently her father out of the rubble of the bed.

Black was apparently distracted from what he was going to do shouted out “Snivellus procreated! Oh gods! Remus. I think I might be sick.”

The man might not have sold out his parents but there was no way in hell that Harry was going to let him talk about his sister like that. Even if her father was apparently Snape of all wizards.

“Don’t talk about Rosie like that!”

Hermione added to his outrage “Yes! Rosetta is lovely! It doesn’t matter that she’s Professor Snape’s daughter! She’s intelligent, beautiful and talented and you can’t talk about her like that!”

Black raised his arms in surrender. Dark eyes blinking rapidly in apparent bemusement.

It was at that moment that Scabbers attempted to make his escape. Rose turned her eyes to the rat seemingly before it even moved to the place she was looking “NO!” A burst of bright blue light came out from her hand. As it hit Scabbers Harry was both shocked and horrified (though not as much as Ron was) as the pet rat turned into a short fat man with colourless balding hair and ratlike features.

“Remus. Sirius. My old friends.” Jesus Christ that man was insane.

He turned to Harry “Harry! Look at you! You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends.”

“Oh gods. I have to do everything around here don’t I?”. A voice groaned from the doorway. Looking over Harry saw a little girl, a first or second year he thought. She was a Slytherin. She was pretty, with long brown hair and a roman nose. Italian descent Harry was sure. She raised her wand at Pettigrew before firing an onslaught of different spells at him at an impressive pace.

“Immobulus. Locomotor Mortis. Incarcerous.” She grinned when the last one was performed successfully; Harry wasn’t surprised it was quite a feat for a first or second year. The little girl sobered up quickly. She turned to Black who almost certainly did not sell out his parents.

“Lord Black. The King told me I would find you here.”

“How could he know that then girlie? HUH! Has he been spying on me? I bet he has that-”

“His Majesty sees all. Knows all. It is not our place to question him. Now. I believe that this rat should be escorted to the Headmaster. You will come with me Lord Black. Or do you not wish to walk away from this night a free man?”

“And why should I follow you Slytherin.”

“So, you know my name then.”

Black’s eyes widened in surprise as Harry realised who the little girl was. Susanna Slytherin.

“Anyway, we must be off. Come along now. Professor Lupin. I presume you’ve taken your potion?” Lupin’s eyes widened in apparent realisation. The Slytherin Lady merely nodded her head. “I presume we shall be leaving you here then?” Lupin nodded at her.

She pointed her wand back at Pettigrew, the rat, “Levicorpus.” Keeping her wand on him she made her way out of the shrieking shack and began their long stroll back to Hogwarts. The silence was deafening as Rose helped the Slytherin Lady to levitate the injured Snape and Ron back. Hermione tried her best to help the two girls, leaving Harry alone with Black.

“I am your godfather you know.”

Harry looked at the man who had until now been silent. Lord Black glanced back at him.

“Its true. I should have been the secret keeper not Pettigrew. If I had been, they might all be still alive. James. Marius. Lily.” He twiddled the necklace in his hands.

“Its my fault. All of it. If I had not acted so rashly. If I had been more like my brother…none of this might have ever happened.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. Sirius glanced at him.

“When all this is done. When Peter gets his just deserts and I am a free man in the eyes of not just the King but the Wizengamot as well. Do you think that?”

His questioned lingered in the air before he could finish it.

“Do I think that what?” Harry asked his godfather.

“Its silly really. But when this is done and dusted you would always find a home with me. I should have been the one to raise you after they…I am your godfather, you should have lived with Jane and I. Not with those muggles.”

Harry took his hand in his own. “When this is over and you’re free…I think I’d like that. Just promise you’ll be nice to Rosie when you see her.”

Sirius glanced back at the girls following them with their floating companions. “She looks a lot like Lily you know. A bit paler and with Sniv-Snape’s eyes. But like Lily.”

“Does she? I wouldn’t know.” Rose was Harry’s. Everyone knew about Joanne and Julia. No one had to know about his sister Rose though.

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.”

Before them the castle loomed. The weight of what might happen there hung over them.

Sirius stopped. He reached around his neck and took of the necklace-pendant, placing it in Harry’s hands.

“Jane, my wife, she gave this to me before I left to find you and Peter. To protect you. She said that I had to give it back to her someday. I want you to have it. So that someday you will have to give it back to her.”

Harry stared down at it, preparing to thank his godfather for the gift.

But it burned into him. Harry grit his teeth as he heard the shrieks.

“Give that to me!” Rose shrieked at him, tearing it from his grasp.

“What did you do that for Lily! That was a gift for James!”

Black was not sane it seemed. But the burning had stopped once Rose took it from him. Looking up he saw her eyes glazed over. Unseeing as she stared at the snake pendant.

“Rose?” No response.

Harry put a hand on her only to be bombarded by a flurry of images he could never even hope to dissect.

Rose fell to her knees immobilised.

“We need to get her out of here! To Professor Dumbledore!”

Their hesitant meander turned into an all out run as Sirius took Rose into his arms and ran with them, Hermione and Susanna Slytherin following closely behind them. What was wrong with Rose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end of the most recent book.


End file.
